Hear Me Now
by AngelFlower23
Summary: When Raye's Daughter Falls in love with one of her best friends things become interesting.
1. chapter 1

It was a cold rainy night when a toddler began crying," Mama, Mama" "Shhh is ok Mama is here." The young girl said as she picked up the toddler in her arms trying to calm her down. She took her to the rocking chair next to the crib and started rocking her back and forward to help calm her crying. Once she knew was back asleep she put her in her crib, and went back to her room to try and get some sleep herself, it was going to be a long day tomorrow of that she was sure.Raye got up early in the morning though she barely had any sleep the night before, she got ready for school and went to her daughter's bedroom to check up on her. She ran her hand over her brown locks and bent down to give her a kiss on the side of the head. She went to the kitchen, got a toast and told her grandpa she would be right back after school.

Serena was running late as always and was running down the sidewalk when she bumped into Raye, "Oh sorry Raye.""Late again meatball head?" Raye said teasing the other girl. Sara stuck her tongue out playfully and walked right beside Rebecca. "So how's Emily doing?" Serena asked her friend."She's as adorable as always, she's the reason I'm late but other than that she's good." Raye said smiling fondly as she thought of her baby girl. When they got inside the classroom Miss. Haruna told them they both had detention during lunch. Both Raye and Serena sighs and they sat on their seats towards the back.During Miss. Haruna's lecture the classroom door opened again and a beautiful blond with sky blue eyes and breaded hair and a red bow entered the room. She was introduced as Minako Aino and she was quick to take a seat at next to Raye at the right. Mina gave a timid smile to Raye and continued listening to the lecture. After classes where done for lunch beak they went to the courtyard to eat. Mina sat in a nearby bench eating by herself when Serena, the always friendly one went to her and sat down to chit chat. Rebecca, Lana and Amy looked at their sweet friend make friends with the new girl. They saw both blonds coming their way. "Hey guys this is Mina, I thought she could join us." "Hey" "All the girls said as they started introducing themselves. "So Mina what do you like to do and stuff" Raye asked the new comer. "Well I like singing and acting, I hope to one day be a star!" Mina said laughing. "Wow um big aspirations." Lita said looking at her in awe. "Yeah I'll say." Amy said as she continued eating her crackers and reading her book. "How about you guys?" Mina ask as she smooth out her long skirt and tucked it even more under her legs. "Well Amy wants to be a writer, Lita an interior designer, me a teacher and Raye here …" "A business woman" Raye interrupted Sara's rambling. Mina chuckled and they continued to talk until the bell rang.

After school let out the girls decided to go to eat some burgers from the Croen across the street from their school. They each asked for their favorite burgers and sat down on a round of booth Raye sitting in between Mina and Serena, Amy and Lita sitting at both ends of the booth. "So Mina like our school so far?" Raye asked before taking a bite out of her burger. Mina finished swallowing her bite and answered " actually yes this is the first time, I've ever met such a friendly bunch, in my other schools I would talk to people but not really have hang out buddies." "Well Mina don't worry cus from now on, you're one of us, so you are sure to have someone to hang with, in and after school." Serena said to her enthusiastically. Mina chuckled and smiled at the blond who was eating her own burger eagerly.

Raye went back home to find her grandmother washing the dishes and her daughter Emily laying with some stuffed animals on the floor next to the kitchen table. Raye crunched down and ran her hand over her daughter's head, making the two year old look up at her mother and squealing for joy at seeing her giving her a huge hug, for a two year old. "Mama you home!" Raye chuckled "Yes baby I'm home. How was she today Grandpa?" She said as she placed a kiss on her head and held her in her arms. "She was good as always, we are very lucky with her, she hardly ever fuss. How was your day dear anything new?" Raye kept hold of her daughter as she sat down on one of the kitchen table's chair. "Oh same old, same old though a new girl transferred to our school, she's really pretty."

"Oh well that's good you need more friends." Her Grandpa said as she sat down and handed her granddaughter a glass of chocolate milk and her great granddaughter one in her zippy cup. "Yeah but is not like I can get to hang out much, unless they come here, or I have Emily with us so…anyways I better go do my homework and later give a bath to you! Yes you!" Raye said as she nuzzled her daughter's nose with hers.

Two weeks passed and the girls had just got assigned a group project. "So where should we get together to do this thing?" Serena asked her friends when they were at the Cafeteria eating. "Um not my place mom is renovating the kitchen." Amy said taking a sip of her milk. " How about yours Lita?" Serena asked again "Can't at least not for another week my sister is home from college and you know how it goes." "We can go to my place guys." Raye said sighing. "Really Raye?" Serena said with slight concern in her eyes."Yeah what's the harm?" Raye said looking intently at her best friend since kindergarten.

"Ok then will meet you outside school and will go to your house today." Mina said somewhat excited for what reason she did not know. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. The day ended and as they agreed they met up outside the school gates, "Ok well we need to ride the bus so fallow me." Raye directed them as they fallowed behind her, Mina looked at Amy and shrugged and they went towards the bus stop, lucky for them the bus they had to take was just stopping by, the hopped in and took some seats. Mina looked behind her and asked Rebecca if this was the bus they had to take, Raye nodded and said yes it was, she had been taking that bus since she was 13 years old.Once they had arrived at the bus stop next to the corner of the curve to Raye's tmple they started discussing about what their History presentation should be about. "I think it should be about Egypt." Mina said to the group of girls, as Raye entered her open room "Egypt?" Amy asked thinking it through. "I think is a great idea being as our history class is about old ass religions." Lita said chuckling. "Come in guys." Raye said and the girls took the seats we all know they love."Would you girls like something to snack on while we do our work?" "Sure." Mina and Lita answered Amy was already on her laptop searching for information on Egyptian gods.

Raye and Serena came back with some sodas, crackers and yummy cream cheese and chives spread. The girls started taking some of the Ritz Crackers and dosing them with the spread, as they each pin point something or another. When the door opened and a little girl with pig tails ran inside and jumped into her mother's arms. "Mama!" "Mama?!" Both Amy and Lita looked at Raye and the little girl in her arms. Mina just looked at them curiously but said nothing. Serena put her hand on Raye's shoulder as the 16 year old sighed. "Yes she's my daughter I had her when I was 14, I… fell for a 19 year old guy but he left as soon as he heard, my mother kicked me out and now we live here with my grandpa." The three new girls where in silence, but Mina was the first to speak. "She beautiful." Raye smiled and thanked her. "Well I think it's alright, it happened so is nothing to bother us, we are still your friends." Lita said to Raye. "Right guys?" "Yes of course, plus this adds a cutie to our group." Mina said smiling at them. Amy nodded and then they continued working on their project. Emily quickly got off her mother's lap and went to eat some of the crackers on the table, she looked at everyone there, Mina was taking notes of what Amy was telling them, while Lita looked through her textbook and Sara and Rebecca went on back and forward on how they should present everything in class and who should speak first. Emily just kept looking at them eating her Ritz. Though she would mostly look at Mina and giggle to herself.

It was finally spring break the girls where headed to the beach, even Rebecca's grandma went with them and Darienl, Serena's boyfriend. The other girls rolled their eyes at their ogleness. Once they had settled on a spot, Emily quickly grabbed Mina's hand and dragged her near the water's edge so they could build a sand castle. "I've got to say Emily I've never build a sand castle." "Me too." Emily said in her toddler voice. Mina's heart swelled at her cuteness as she started to dig on the sand and put some of it in the plastic yellow bucket. Thankfully they had put on their sunblock before coming to the beach. Emily was digging with her tiny hands when she found a golden ring., She played with it in her tiny hands. She looked at Mina and went to her side, she took the older girl's right hand and put the sandy ring on her right ring finger. Mina was shocked, but Emily gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, giggled and went back to her sand digging. For some reason Mina could not stop looking at her right hand, with that ring on it, it seemed quite odd that number one it fit her, number two well she really did not know what to think after that, she shrugged it off and continued to work on the sand castle. Raye came and sat next to her baby as Emily continued to just dig a deep hole. Mina looked at her shoulder length brunette friend, with a slight tan.

"We're building a sand castle." She said. "Hmm ok have fun." Raye smiled, kissed her daughter on her head and went into the water with her friends. Once Emily and Mina had done two little towers with the bucket, Mina turned to Emily and asked if she wanted to go in the water. Emily nodded excitedly as Mina took the 2 year old by her left hand, with her now ringed right hand. She took Emily in her arms as she made her way in the water. Raye saw them coming and swam towards them. Mina handed Emily over to her mother and dunked herself completely in the water. She came out gasping for air, and shook her now wet hair and face. She smiled both at Raye and Emily. Emily laughed and splashed water at Mina. "Hey no, no no splashing water at people." Her mother scolded. "Is alright no harm done." Mina said running her wet hands over her wet hair. She then took off to swim a little at the deeper end. Emily started to whimper but soon squealed when Darien took her and flew her above him and her mother. Serena and Raye laughed and intertwined their fingers together underneath the water.

Everyone had a blast at the beach and where now back at Amy's beach house, Raye's grandfather stayed talking to Amy's parents as the youth stayed outside in the cool night air eating burgers and hot dogs. "Boy that was fun and refreshing too bad it can't be like this every day." Lita said as she took a sip of her coke. "Hmm indeed it was, I'm glad you all made it, is nice having friends over." Amy said as she whipped the side of her chin. Mina nodded as she also took a bite of her big burger as she sat in one of the lounge chairs next to Lita. Raye and Serena sitting in the one behind Amy, with Darien having Serena in between his legs, and Emily sitting next to her mother eating fries and pieces of cut up hot dog. "So what should we do next?" Serena asked her friend. " I was thinking we could watch a movie inside after we all each take a shower. There's three bathrooms so we can all each take one, it should be fairly quick." Amy told her friends finishing up her fries.

"Cool how about, a romantic film!" Serena gushed. Raye looked at her friend and shook her head, as she cleaned off her baby's face with a clean napkin. The girls groaned and Darien chuckled. "How about a comedy instead, something we all can enjoy." Lita said. "I'm up for Romance actually." Mina said scratching her head with her right hand. The girls shrugged cleaned up outside and went to take showers to clean themselves off the sand and salt.

Raye was about to put Emily in her play pen when, she wiggled in her mom's arms protesting. "Come on Emily, you've never fussed before?" "Mina!" Emily said as she tried to get off her mother's arms and go to the other blond. Mina chuckled and went towards Raye and Emily, "Here give her to me, I'll put her in the playpen when she's ready." She said as she extended her hands to take the two year old in her arms. She started bouncing her slightly to try and calm her down. Emily buried herself on Mina's chest and sighed. Raye looked a tad bit hurt but, turned to go sit next to Serena, who had her legs over her boyfriend's lap. "Do you think she hates me?" Serena looked at her friend with a what are you talking about look and laughed. "nah I just think she likes Mina a tad bit that's all, she loves you Raye." Serena said as she took her friends hand and kissed the palm of it. Raye nodded and laid her head on Serena's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist. As the movie progressed, Serena laid on Darienl's chest, and Raye laid on Serena's giving her light kisses on her stomach, with Serena running her hand over her, brunette locks, as Darien rubbed the side of Sara's arms though the cotton fabric of her long white sleeves. Amy and Lita where sitting on the floor watching the movie and Mina still had a sleeping Emily on her chest. She did small circles on her tiny back soothingly as she continued watching the movie.

Years passed and Emily was now 13 years old. Her mother and her friends were 27, they were getting ready for Serena's and Darien's wedding day. "Mom how come they waited so long to finally get married?" "Well Emily we all needed to finish college and get jobs." She said as she put on her eye liner. From the corner of her eye she saw her daughter trying to put on her peach colored leap gloss that Mina had given her for her thirteen birthday with some other light make up. She smiled thinking how close her daughter was to her other blond friend. "Here let me help you." Raye said as she cleaned off her daughter's lips and put the make up on properly. "Thanks" She said blushing a bit out of embarrassment of needing her mother's help.

They went outside of the bathroom into the reception area. Serena came running towards Raye and asked her to dance with her and Darien. Emily rolled her eyes, but saw Mina leaning against the bar drinking something, a martini or margarita. Emily really didn't know but she made her way towards her. "Hey!" She said cheerily at the older woman, as she boost herself up on the seat next to her."Oh hey Emily, how's junior high going for you?" "It's ok." She shrugged. "How's L.A, ? I bet it's awesome, I saw one of your movies, it was boring though, except for you of course, you're never boring." Emily said looking at Mina's hand on her drink then looking up at her. Mina's eye twinkled in amusement and continued drinking, looking at everyone. "How come you don't have a boyfriend or something Mina?" Emily asked her curiously.. Mina turned to her and said…"Because I haven't found the right person." Emily furrowed her eyebrows in thought and Mina kept looking at her curiously. "Well I think you'll find someone that's perfect for you, because you're so beautiful and so nice. Come on lets go dance." Emily said with a smile on her face taking the young woman's hand in hers and taking her to the dance floor.They laughed and twirled and Mina was surprised she was having so much fun with the now 13 year old. It almost felt just like it did back when she was in high school, with the girl before her in her arms twirling and dancing like crazy kids. Oh and how many times she would have the girl before her in her arms and lap. Every time she would visit Raye the little girl would run towards her, hug her and either sit next to her or on her lap. She even remembered how Emily would love having her back kissed all over and how she would get small goose bumps on her neck when she would whisper in her ears, silly things but she still remembered them fondly.'The reception was at it's end and the bride and groom were heading towards the limo when both Darien and Serena took Raye by her arms and pulled her in with them. "What!!!" Raye yelled as she was dragged inside the limo and the door closed behind her. "Drive!" Serena said giggling like a school girl as she straddled her now husband as she made out with him. Emily and everyone at the reception were perplexed though Mina had a smirk on her face. "So Emily you're staying with me for the next two weeks." Emily turned to her surprised but then laughed and hugged her tightly. Mina said goodbye to some of her old friends and took the younger girl's right hand in hers. They got into Mina's rented car and went back to Mina's parent house.

"Do you like anything in particular, music movies?" Mina asked as she turned on the radio"Um I like somewhat odd songs like from Lifehouse, The Frey, Switchfoot, Angels anAirwaves you know stuff like that." Mina nodded as she scratched her head slightly and kept driving. When they got to her parent's house she told Emily she could go change in her bathroom. "Ok" While Emily was taking her light yellow flowing dress and shoos plus light make up. Mina found one of her cd's she thought Emily might like. She put it on and went to her room to take off her own tight black dress. She put on a sweater and some loose pajama pants. When she got out she saw Emily sitting on the couch with a cushion in her arms and her legs, underneath her. "Would you like something to drink." Mina asked the teen. "Um water would be fine." Emily said looking up at the 27 year old in somewhat more awe than before. Mina gave a small smile and went to the kitchen. She soon sat down next to Emily on the couch handing the girl a glass full of ice water, which Emily quickly took and drank quickly. "Hey cool it." Mina laughed. Emily sighed and looked over at her. "Why does mom love two people?" Mina looked at her a little startled but not quite. " I think is more she has been in love with Sara since they were young and over time she somehow, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Somehow what also fell for Darien?" "Yeah… love is complicated Emily more than any of us can understand." Emily nodded as she now let her hair loose and shook her head letting her brown locks cascade down her shoulders. Mina swallowed and drank her water. "You like this?" Emily nodded. "Who are they?" "Trading Yesterday, this song is called Shattered." "I like it, would you like to dance again with me?" Emily said as she got up and extended her hand at the older woman, Mina laughed got up and dance a bit with the younger girl, teaching her how to follow guiding her steps. Mina would never admit it to any of her new friends in L.A. but she loved acting like a kid and how Emily always brought out the younger side of her. Emily just kept her eyes up at the older woman, smiling lightly. The two weeks went by quickly with watching movies, going to an amusement park on a Saturday and just plain girly fun. It would not be for another 3 months when Mina came in to Emily's school to pick her up from it.

Emily was doing some art work when the door to the class room opened, Mina leaned in a way to see the side of Emily's face but also whatever she was intensely working on. As she saw the 13 year old was working on…a drawing of her, from an angle and it was really good. Maddison shook her head and decided to finally talk "It's beautiful." "Thanks… Mina!" Emily said excitedly hugging the young adult woman tightly. Mina chuckled and told her to gather her things, she would be off of school for the last two classes. "Ok" Emily quickly picked her stuff up and took Mina's right hand in hers. They started talking about school and what L.A. was like when Mina went up to a deep blue haired young man with blue eyes and kissed him on the lips. Emily's eyebrow's quickly got in a frown and she let go of Mina's hand. "Hey so you must be Emily, it's great to finally meet you, Mina talks a lot bout you. I'm Saphire by the way." He said extending his hand, Emily looked at him and reluctantly shook it. Mina kept her eyes on the younger girl, but kept silent. "Well should we get going." Saphire said. Mina nodded and Saphire opened the door for both girls. Emily scooted to the left of the back seat behind Saphire all the while keeping her eyes on Mina from the back. "So how's school going?" Mina asked the girl in the back. "It's going." Emily said looking out the window trying hard to swallow the lump in her throat. Mina was perplexed by the sudden change in the thirteen year old.

They had arrived at an Olive Garden where they sat at a booth, Mina next to Saphire and Emily in front of them both on the other side. They made their order and Emily finally decided to speak after taking a few sips of her soda. "So when did you two meet. Where, how did you ask her out?? Did you bring her flowers, chocolates? Have you told her that her eyes are like the deep blue ocean with an inexplicable depth too them, that her smile lights up a whole room and her laugh can make anyone feel great." Emily said looking at Mina as she said it and quickly turned to Saphire waiting for his answer. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow waiting for his reply. Mina took in a shaky breath and Saphire was a bit taken aback by such a….confession. He really didn't know but Mina jumped in. "We met at one of my meetings a few years back, we have gone out a couple times, with some of our costars and directors and well one day he asked me out, and I said yes." Emily nodded while she listen and drank some more of her soda, just then their food arrived and Emily took the opportunity to keep her lump in her throat in check. Mina's shoulders slumped a bit but Saphire kissed her to sooth her. Emily almost chocked but was able to swallow.After they had finished their very uncomfterable lunch Mina and Saphire took Emily to Serena's and Daeien's since now she lived with them along with her mother Raye since the three of them were in a relationship. When Raye opened the door she squealed to see Mina hugging her tightly in the process, she opened the door to let everyone in. As Mina and Saphire walked in Serena walked out of the kitchen quickly engulfing Mina in a hug. "Ooh girl soo good to see you, and my who's the handsome guy?" Serena said eyeing him while keeping her left arm around the other blond's waist. "He's Saphire my boyfriend." Mina said to Serena while smiling up at Saphire. Emily scoffed and went to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Mina looked down towards the sound as did everyone else. Both Serena and Raye sighed and Raye excused herself.

When Raye went inside Emily's room she saw the girl doing homework with a scowl on her face. "Are you ok Emily" She closed the door behind her. Emily sighed and looked at her raven haired mother. "No I'm not ok and…I'm… I don't know." Emily said a sob escaping her lips as hot tears slid down her face. Rayequickly engulfed her daughter in her arms as she let her cry it out. After she was done crying she told her mother she was going to take a shower to change out of her school uniform. Her mother said sure and left her room.Mina quickly asked if everything was ok. Raye looked intently at Mina and asked her to come with her to the back yard, closing the sliding door behind them. Serena entertained Saphire while the other two talked.

"So you're telling me she's in love with me?" Mina breathed out as she put her hands on the cool steal patio table, trying to hold herself up from the shock but yet not really. "Yes she is, has been…and I think deep down you always knew Mina, in fact I…always thought a part of you might harbor the same feelings back, though you knew and know deep down you could never really act on them." Raye said soothingly putting a hand over Mina's right shoulder. Mina held her right hand in a fist when she felt the ring she had on, she looked down on it and a quiver of her lip and tears stung her eyes as all realization hit her. "Please don't ever tell anyone, would you mind if…I… took her out Saturday, I'd like to at least…talk to her and hear her side of this as odd…" "It's fine with me always has been." Mina sighed and turned slightly and hugged her longtime friend.It was Saturday and Mina was putting on small pearl earrings in front of the bathroom's mirror in Jeremy's small apartment. "I still don't get why I can't go with you?" Saphire said kneeling against the bathroom's door frame. Mina turned her head to look at him "I just want to talk to her alone and hang out, I think I surprised her with you and I should have…sighs… look just please give me today." Mina said putting her hands on his chest giving him a sound kiss on his lips. "Fine whatever, I love you so is alright." Saphire pressed his right hand on Mina's left cheek. She smiled at him said I love you too and went got her purse and left to go pick up Emily.

At Raye's house Emily was arguing as to why her mother made her get in a light pink dress with roses printed on it and a light brown belt over her waist with her hair up in a ponytail. "I just don't get why I'm dressed up and you guys aren't where am I going?" "You'll soon find out, come here let me fix your lip gloss." Raye said taking her daughter's chin in her hand whipping off her applied lip gloss and re applying it again, she also put on some light blush on both her cheeks, As she was finishing the doorbell rang Serena was about to go get it when Raye stopped her with her eyes. Serena quickly sat back down, looking at her with tears briming her eyes, a sighs escaping her lips. "Why don't you go get the door, Emily." Raye said to her trying to swallow a lump in her throat. Emily looked at the two of them strangely but went to get the door anyway. When she opened it Mina was at the door looking out at the sky. "Mina" Emily whispered and her cheeks took on an even darker blush, "Hey Emily I was wondering if you would mind going out with me today, just us two girls to…um.. chit chat for a bit." Emily nodded her head slowly and then stopped "But wait a minute isn't Saphire coming with you, I mean us." She said the last part in an angered hiss. Mina looked at her and licked her lips slowly, "Um no, not today, today it's just the two of us, if it's alright with you that is." Mina took in a deep breath. "Let me go get my purse then, mom can I…" "Sure you can go have fun." Raye answered quickly. Emily ran to her room and while she was looking for her purse both Raye and Serena talked some to Mina. Emily came back and said goodbye to her now mothers as Mina took Emily's hand in hers and took her to her rented car and let her in the passenger seat. The car ride was very quiet, it wasn't till the car stopped at the nearby park that Emily spoke. "So… why did you come pick me up? Why bring me here?" Emily said asking the young woman looking at her as they both took off their seat belts. Mina took off the key to the ignition as she replied to her questions. "Because I wanted to hang out with you today just the two of us, isn't that ok with you?" Mina asked the younger teen with a raised eye brow. Emily looked at her and softly said "no it's fine." She opened up the door and got out closing it behind her. Mina did the same locking her car after getting out a bag from the back seat. Emily had gotten around the car to where Mina was and the older girl took the teens hand in hers and they crossed the street towards the park.

They walked in a comfy silence until they found a tree facing the lake and Mina took out a light blanket to put on the grass. Emily helped her out and Mina sat on it and padded her side for Emily to sit. Emily looked at her curiously but sat down next to her anyways. After a few moment of more silence Mina broke it. "His name was Alan." Emily looked at Mina curiously; Mina looked back at her smiled and put a loose hair behind Emily's left ear. "He was 18 years old, he was actually my cousin's boyfriend, I was around I think 7 or 8 at the time." She smoothed her hair. "I thought he would dump her and we would get married someday." She chuckled at her memory. Emily's eyes watered up and that lump in her throat grew tenfold. Mina was not far behind when she looked at her. Emily was crying softly, Mina quickly took her in her arms and rocked her back and forward as she too let tears run down her eyes and held the now full blown sobbing girl, who was trembling in her arms, she ran soothing circles on her back trying to calm her, even though she knew she could never mend her broken heart.

"I got something for you." Mina said to Emily as she took out a small box from her purse, she opened it, took Emily's right hand and put a small ring with a pink heart that was somewhat pearly on her right ring finger. Emily looked up at her as, Mina ran her fingers of her right hand over Emily's. "It used to be mine when I was your age, I never sized it up but it can be if you ever wanted too." Emily looked up at her with new tears in her eyes, she flung her left arm over the blond young woman as Mina also held Emily with her left arm as their right hands still held together. They both sighed and after some time they lied down on the blanket facing the sky still holding on to each other's right hands."So are you going to marry him." Emily asked."I don't know yet it's still too soon, but maybe someday if not him perhaps someone else who knows. Still too early to tell Emily, I think you know love takes time to grow.""Hmm, but lets say that you…""Emily…"*Sighs* "Fine it was just a question""I know but… it can't be besides, I think you deserve some one your age, a very pretty girl that loves you completely."

"Don't you? Love me completely?" Emily asked turning her head to look at Mina. Mina sighed "Of course I do but it can't be even if I wanted it too, it just can't." "Fine just hold me, please." Emily said her voice cracking and Mina did just that she held Emily in her arms as the other girl listened to her heart beat and kept her right arm over her waist.Two more years passed and Mina at the age of 29 was getting ready for her wedding day, she had a beautiful white dress, that was puffy after her waist and strapless, with roses embroiled across from the right towards the left downward. She had a little pearl drop as a neckless and beautiful long pearl ear rings, her hair was in a sophisticated up do. Raye, Serena where her brides maids and Emily was her Maid of Honor, she was surprised she had accepted her request, but then the answer she gave her not surprising. "You know I'd do anything for you, even if it means having my heart broken in two, but then I just want you to be happy and I'd be dammed if anyone else was your Maid of Honor just saying." Emily said the last part with a smirk. Mina beamed and hugged her tightly. "I love you, you know that." Mina said hugging her tight against her, she was thankful that it was just her mothers and father at the table. Mina smiled at the memory and turned to everyone and asked how she looked everyone agreed she looked beautiful. Emily smiled at her and nodded her agreement, while biting her lower lip that was quivering.

The wedding went on without a hitch, though a lot of tears were shed mainly from Raye and Serena, especially any time Raye looked at her daughter. Emily just held it all in for her bride and looked on, when time for the rings came, Emily gave them to Mina and held Mina's eyes on hers as she slowly ran her fingers in a feather light touch only to have Mina hold her hand tightly in hers for a second, quickly letting go with the ring in her hand, and placing it on Saphire's left hand, saying their vows.At the reception everyone was congratulating the new couple and everyone took their seats as they watched the new Bride and Groom dance. Emily was watching intently remembering Serena's and Darien's wedding and how she dance with Mina twice that night she sighed happily at the thought and even though a part of her could never be mend she was still overly happy for her. When the time for the speeches came Emily drank a full glass of water to calm herself, to try and not crumble at that moment, there would be enough time for that later. When time for her speech came, she took the microphone from the Best Man and took in a deep breath. "Well… um…. I've personally never done this before being the Maid of Honor and all that, since I'm like 15 years of age." Everyone laughed" But I have been, lucky enough to have known the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, my whole life since I was 2 years old in fact. What can I say about the bride and groom but that they go well together, that I have seen how Mina's eyes lit up whenever Saphire around or is merely mentioned, that I can see how they both completely love each other and have been there for each other. Now at first when I met Saphire I was mad because well… I felt surprised to see him with Mina since I didn't even know she had a boyfriend but I guess… that's how life goes… and I'm glad you both have each other, have found each other my only wish is that you love, respect and worship each other for the rest of your lives. I love you." Emily said the last part looking at them directly at the table specifically Mina especially the last part. She gave the microphone to someone else that wanted to congratulate the bride and groom and went to the bathroom, opened a bathroom stall and cried her heart out.

Raye was quickly there she asked her daughter to open the door, she did and Emily flung herself on her mother as she cried her eyes out. "I'm sorry mom, I tried but…it still hurts, will it ever stop." "It will get better someday, you did really good I'm so proud of you, and I'm absolutely certain so is Mina." "But I said I love you." "I know but none but us knew exactly what you meant everyone else probably thinks is the two of them, I think Saphire thinks so too he had a huge grin, thinking he completely won you over." Emily shrugged. "He has, he did he's not horrible and he truly does love her I meant every word I said, it just a little hard." Emily wiped her tears and went to the sink to wash her face. Her mother fixed her makeup and they went back to the reception. When the bride and groom where able they made rounds towards each table at the end of the reception saying thanks. When Saphire and Mina made it to Raye's, Serena's, Darien's and Emily's table Mina quickly took Emily in a tight hug and whispered in her ear" I love you too, and you did a great speech." She said the last part for everyone to hear including her now husband. "Yeah that was a great speech we love you too." Saphire said hugging the girl. Emily half smiled but hugged him back just as hard, for she knew there was no other choice, she was just glad to have been by her side on such an important day for Mina.

Before they left while Saphire was hugging his parents and talking to Mina's parents, Mina took off her neckless with the pearl drop and gave it to Raye. "I want you to give it to Emily someday, at her wedding, tell her it's from me then, but…just tell her…""I understand Mina" Raye hugged her friend as Mina let some tears drop which she quickly wiped away, Saphire quickly came and took his bride hand in his and off they went outside where everyone said goodbye as they left to their honeymoon. Raye put the neckless in a small pocket in her purse, she went towards where Serena held Emily and Darien held her and asked if everyone was ready to go home. Emily nodded but quickly asked her mother" Is it ok if I skip school tomorrow, it's Friday and… I really need the weekend off. Please mom." Raye sighed but said "Alright its just one Friday you can stay home." "Actually I was thinking you and I could stay over at Amy's beach house if she allows it." "Amy's beach house!?" Everyone asked her surprised. "Please." Emily said looking on down the road where the limo had just left. "Ok I'll go ask her now then." Raye said looking at her daughter curiously but she found Amy with her boyfriend Greg and ita with her 1 year old son Toby and her husband Neprhite. Amy, Lita and Raye greeted each other and where just talking when Raye asked Amy the question of the beach house. Amy drew her eye brow's together in curiosity. "I know it's odd that my 15 year old wants to stay at your beach house specifically, but…would you mind, I know you never agreed with our relationship much but I would hope our friendship still meant something to you." "I don't have a problem Raye and at first I could not understand your relationship but that was because I had never fell in love before, she said as she looked at Greg's, sure you can use it I'll bring you over there tomorrow if that's ok, I need to check some things out and then I'll leave the place to you four." "Oh I think it's just me and Emily this time, thank you Amy, we should all get together again like old times, and I'm sorry." Raye said hugging the shorter girl. "Hey it goes both ways." Amy said to the raven haired beauty.

The next day Amy had pulled up at Raye's and she quickly let them in the car, she had called them up to tell them she was on her way." So Emily you did a great job as a Maid of Honor, that was, a great speech you gave, I know I wouldn't have been able to at your age." Amy said looking behind her threw the rearview mirror. "Yeah.. thanks Amy I appreciate this more than you know, and I really wish you had not disappeared on all of us." "Well I won't be anymore, that's a promise." She said as she gave Raye's hand a quick squeeze and continued to drive.

They arrived at Amy's beach house after half an hour drive and Amy quickly let them in, Emily walked in slowly taking it in and closing her eyes as memories floated in her mind. Amy and Raye looked at her and each other knowingly. Both older woman sighed and Amy led Raye to the kitchen where she prepared some quick snacks. Emily dropped her luggage and walked slowly up to the couch in the living room, running her right hand over the back of it as tears left her eyes.

While Amy was at the kitchen she had to ask why Emily wanted to stay here specifically and what was going on, not that she minded that the girl wanted to stay at her house, even after the fact of Raye's relationship decision both her and Lita would still loose a limp for the younger girl." Well long story short, she's been in love with Mina since she was 2." Amy's eyes went wide as she dropped the coke unceremoniously on the kitchen table. "What?" "Yes you heard correctly and quite frankly it does go both ways, though because of the huge age gap there's nothing either of them can do, and the fact is Maddison did fall in love with Saphire and she knew it could never be. " She took some of her soda as Amy did as well, her eyebrows knitting together in surprise "Emily of course is completely heartbroken but at least she has accepted the fact that hey, you can't marry your 14 years older than you crush/first love though it's still hard for her." "Gees, that but still… why my beach house?" "Don't you remember all the time's we spent here together when we were younger, I guess she just wants some closure of their past together." Amy smiled at that, as some of those times floated in her mind, then her eyes turned sad. "I wish I hadn't been such a bitch back then and that…well those where good times weren't they?" Amy said smiling at Raye, "they sure where." Raye said after she finished her soda.

Raye and Emily were sitting on the sandy beach as they both kept their eyes on the horizon. "Why did you a agree to this mom? I mean… and especially Amy?" Emily said as she ran her right hand over the sand beside her. "Because you're my daughter, because I love you, so does Amy and all of us and because I know you're hurting my darling. A mother would do anything to ease their child's pain, especially their hearts." Emily's eyes watered up as she leaned into her mother's waiting arms and cried softly. "This is where, I found the ring I gave her, when I knew I had fallen for her, I knew because the moment I had that ring in my hand, it left a taste in my mouth and I knew I wanted to give it to her not you, not anyone else.. I knew she was different, I felt different towards her though back then I really could not understand it." Raye nodded her head, a movement that did not go unnoticed by her daughter, making her smile slightly. "How come I feel this way about someone that could literally be my own mother? It's crazy/" "Love is not about age, gender, race, religion or anything of those, it's about feeling and so much more, in that sense hunny yes you did fall in love with Mina not because of anything to do with her age but because how she made you feel and how you felt towards her and it's ok, I'm not angry or mad at you. I never will be, especially for what you feel in your heart.""I'll always love her mom, I don't think I could ever completely forget her.""I know and I never expected you too. Just know that there's someone else out there that's right for you in all the ways that you deserve ok.""Funny Mina said the same thing to me once." Emily said looking down on her right ring finger."Well we both know this to be true, we lived longer and we both certainly hope and pray you find someone special." "Thanks mom, I love you." "I love you with everything of me, my sweet Emily."

Emily had come back to school and was putting some of her books in her new locker for the new school year, she was now 16 and almost out of high school, when she heard a soft curse from right next to her, as her locker neighbor's books dropped from her bag. "Hey do you need help." She said closing her locker door not really looking till dark grey eyes looked up at her with white perfect skin and ash colored hair. "Yeah could you? My name is Maddison." My name is Emily." She said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was pre done for the most part I just wrote in a bit of the beginning to it because this was originally chapter 3 only but since I can't seem to find in my files chapter 2 I wrote in to the best of my ability what I remembered of the original chapter 2.**

 **Discliamer: I do not own Sailor Moon, those characters belong to Naoko Tacheuchi and Toei Animation. I make no monetary gain through this or any part of this story I however own Emily Rei since she's my OC.**

Time had passed and it had been 5 years since Emily nor Mina saw each other again. Emily was happy for the most part with Madison, she thought she finally had over come her love for Mina. Then suddenly she got a txt from Madison breaking up with her after knowing her Birthday would be soon and that she had been invited to Ami's beach house. She threw her phone against the all, Raye having heard the noise came to her room to check on her daughter. "Is everything okay?"Everything is fine mom just Maddie broke up with me by txt, not even a phone call!" Raye sighed. "So everything is not alright then" she made her way to Emily's bed as she held her close and rocked her softly in her arms, Emily cried in her mother's arms.

The weeks passed and Raye and Serena where in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, they went to answer it and squealed in delight as their now rather famous friend Mina was right before them. Raye quickly took her in her arms to whisper in her ear. "She's never forgotten you." Mina gasped knowing exactly who Raye meant, she looked evenly at Raye and said. "Neither have I." Raye looked at her now being thirty four years old and sighed, she knew now that Emily was eighteen there was nothing she could do about the matter, and considering her girlfriend had just broken up with her through txt, she just new it was a matter of them just being alone.

Mina entered their home and took off her sunglasses, she quickly sat on a love seat in the living room. Darien came out of his study and said hello to Mina. "So Mina house the Hollywood life, I heard that you and Saphire broke things up." Mina half smiled softly. "Yeah we divorced and year and a half ago, it was good for a while but then both our schedules got in the way and it just didn't work we are friends though and I well I decided to come back home." Serena had brought a seven up with grenadine and ice and lemon juice in it. Mina thanked her and drank from it. Raye sat next to Darien with her tea and Serena sat next to Raye with her coke , she also gave Darien a iced tea.

Raye then proceeded to talk more with Mina but the door opened and she sucked in a breath walking ing was Emily. "Mom I'm home." She said as she closed the door and left her shoes near the entrance of the house as she walked in and saw who was in the living room she froze. Mina stood up and smiled softly her eyes a bit sparkled. "Hey Emily" Emily then ran towards her and hugged her tightly and whispered on her crook of her neck. "I've missed you so much, I have watched all your movies even the rated R ones, and I sincerely hope those naked shots where stand ins and not you, I never would want for you to be exposed that way." She said looking up at her with a twinkle in her own eyes. Mina kept her eyes on her, as she placed a hand on her right cheek."Don't worry they where not me."

Raye and Darien looked at one another while Serena tried not to burst, they all knew it was only a matter of them being alone.

The weekend to go to Ami's beach house soon came and they had invited Mina to come along, Mina and Raye and Emily sat in the back Raye in between her daughter and Mina, not because she minded them sitting together but because it was how it happened. They mostly chatted all the way there about everything and nothing at all, Emily simply listening until Mina asked her how Madison was doing, Raye gulped and Emily looked at her with somewhat sad eyes. "She broke up with me through txt about a week ago." Mina got furious. "Through txt she didn't have the gust to at least call you she could have come personally to do it!" Emily half smiled at the woman she had always had feeling for since a very young age her heart fluttered as she just whispered is okay and then she moved her head once more to look at the window building passing by.

Now that they had arrived at Amy's house, Amy quickly received and and smiled brightly at seeing Mina, her ever more calm nature she hugged her softly. Mina and the others fallowed Amy as she told them which two rooms they would share, Amy looked at Emily and Mina and blushed as she said they would have to share a room, Neither minded but both had blushed on on their cheeks. They each went to the room that would be theirs, Mina's and Emily's near the kitchen as they placed down they luggage. They then went to the little patio outside the one they had all shared a moment in once before long ago as they said hello to Lita who was grilling the hamburgers and hot dogs. They all talked and laughed though had gotten sad when they found out their perspective sons, both Lita's and Amy's where in a 75% custody to their fathers due to them being in a relationship together. Either way they enjoyed each others company as they ate and laughed and drank sodas.

After a while Emily excused herself to go to the bathroom and Mina waited a few seconds till she said she had to check something privately. She excused herself and went to their shared bedroom where Emily was waiting for her sitting on the bed. Mina closed the door behind her as she walked slowly to the other girl. "So you still have feelings for me, at least from what we talked about on the phone two nights ago." She said as she took a strand of Emily's hair and put it behind her left ear. Emily looked up at her and nodded softly. "Yes" she croaked it out a bit. Mina then sat down next to Emily and took her right hand in her left hand, and rubbed the outside of her hand softly with her thumb. "So what is it you want Emily, because by our talk it seems you'd like more, though I know you have loved me for a long long time, as have I, I can't help but wonder if this is also due to your breakup with Maddie."

Emily looked at her with a shocked face and tearful eyes. "No!, It has nothing to do with her okay I loved you even when I was with her, hell when I was with her I often thought of you while with her, and I never could get you out of my head or heart." She said as tears ran down her face, Mina wiped them off kindly. "In that case..." Mina then kissed Emily softly on her lips, Emily made a soft sound, which Mina found adorable. "Come on we better go back to the others before they come looking for us." Emily nodded as Mina too her by the hand and they made their way to the kitchen.

Mina and Emily Rei were now in the kitchen, grabbing a cold Coke can. As they each sipped from one, they locked eyes and smiled at each other. Their smiles were half-hidden by cans until Mina stopped drinking and motioned with her head to go back outside with their friends. Emily followed her and as they came back, Lita quickly asked them, "Do you want more food? There's plenty."

"Sure, Lita, I would love more hot dogs." Emily sat right back down next to her mom. Mina followed suit and sat next to Emily rather closely, their thighs grazing each other. Lita brought two hot dogs with buns, and some sauerkraut. Emily Rei slathered some more mayo, ketchup and yellow mustard on hers. Once she was satisfied, she started eating. As she ate, both Mina and Raye watched her eat. When she noticed them watching, she stopped and asked, "What? Do I have mustard on me? Please say no."

Raye smiled and took a napkin, licked it and cleaned the side of Emily's face that did have condiments on it. Emily Rei blushed from feeling her mother baby her in front of Mina the woman she had been pining over her entire life. Just now she was finally able to sort of be with. Though she wasn't sure what they were exactly due to the gap in their ages.

Mina kept her eyes on Emily Rei, but when she caught the eyes of Raye, she smoothed out her skirt and blushed slightly. Raye smirked and continued the conversation with Amy: talking about a meteor shower or something. It was true that both Lita and Amy missed their sons respectively, but once they admitted to themselves that they were more than best friends, they just couldn't hold back. It might have taken longer for them to acknowledge their feelings, but it was worth it. Emily Rei finished her first hot dog. When she grabbed her other one, she saw from the corner of her eye that Mina was drinking her coke and laughing at something Serena said. She reminsced about one day she and Raye fell off the slide when they were 12 or something like that.

Emily Rei ate her other hot dog and once done, Raye once again cleaned her face and gave her a quick peck on her lips. Emily blushed a bit and huffed, but the truth was she always loved how close her and her mother were. It was something she didn't want to change anytime soon. She loved the fact that sometimes they still shared a shower together if everyone was in a hurry. She looked at Mina, loving how her hair glowed with the setting sun and how lilting her laugh was. Mina caught her eyes and smiled; she touched her face lovingly and scratched behind her ear. Emily Rei shivered a bit and looked at her eyes, completely lost in the moment. Mina was pretty much just as lost in Emily's brown eyes.

Lita had to comment, of course. "Would you two like a room? I'm sure there's one you both can share." Amy, Serena, Darien, and Raye looked at them, though Raye had a small smirk on her face. Serena looked at Darien. He smiled at her and she leaned on his shoulder and took Raye's hand in hers. Mina faked a cough on her hand.

"Can Emily Rei come with me to a club?" Mina asked Emily's mother.

"Sure, Mina and no curfew." Raye said, smiling a little.

Emily Rei shrieked and got up and hugged her mother tightly. She turned to Mina and said, "Come on; lets go!" She took her by the hand and pulled her out of the house as they walked on the beach. Mina laughed at Emily's enthusiasm and they walked along the beach, holding hands. As the sun set, Mina couldn't help but admire even further the beautiful young woman that Emily Rei was becoming. She could see her hips were starting to swing more prominently and her behind was a bit more filled... okay, a lot more filled out but from what she remembered of her as a child, her butt was always round and perky. Her bust had grown in size, at least enough to fill a B cup. her lips were a bit fuller and tinted red. Her brown hair in light curls looking fabulous and her skin had a light tan to it, due to the summer months.

Mina and Emily Rei kept walking in silence until they reached the club. It was filled with music you could hear from a ways away and lights. Emily Rei looked at it and her eyes widened. Mina laughed at her cute expression. "Come on. We are meeting some friends in there. I decided to come to this club because they have their own beach house nearby." Mina went to the bouncer and told him Emily would be under her watchful eye. He put a band on Emily Rei's wrist and they went in.

They walked through the dancing crowds and found a booth where a beautiful aqua-haired woman and a handsome man with short blond hair sat. Emily Rei said hello.

"Isn't she adorable." Mina said playing with the back of Emily Rei's hair making her eyes close as she enjoyed the attention. Michelle said, "She sure is, Mina. So you are the famous Emily Rei."

Emily looked at her a bit confused. Mina chuckled and let her slide in and sat next to her. "How am I famous? And what are your names?"

"Ah yes, well Mina here would always mention you anytime there was a child on set or a baby anywhere really. She longed for you to be with her for a long time. I'm Michelle and this is my girlfriend Haruka." Michelle said.

"Oh, you're not a man?" Emily Rei said, blushing in embarrassment.

Haruka smiled at her and took a sip of her beer. "My biggest not-so-secret secret."

"So Mina, how is it moving back here, being home?"

"It's good, Michelle, and I enjoy it. I will be continuing with my modeling and acting and even singing but only locally no more international tours. It will be nice, plus the perks." Mina said drinking her newly served apple martini and Emily Rei sipped on an orange cream soda. Michelle smiled, knowing exactly what Mina meant by "perks." Haruka asked Michelle for a dance. Michelle smiled and got up gracefully to dance with Haruka. Emily looked at both of them as they danced and looked amazing together.

Mina touched Emily's thigh underneath the table, sliding her fingers up and down lazily as she continued drinking. Emily looked at Mina. Under the lights, her blond hair took different colors, and Emily was enamored. She kissed her cheek. Mina chuckled, made sure no one was looking and kissed her soundly on the lips. Emily sighed and enjoyed Mina's lips on hers once again.

"Mmm, I've been waiting a long time to be with you like this." Mina whispered.

"I know, Mina."

They kissed one more time then Mina took Emily Rei onto the dance floor. She made sure they were in a secluded corner. Just then, Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey began to play and they swayed with the music. Mina held Emily Rei close and whispered the words of the song in her ear. She made Emily shiver. She loved Mina's closeness and only wished they were free to express their feelings but for now she was the luckiest girl in the world to dance with the love of her life.

When they where done dancing Mina took Emily back to their table, Michelle and Haruka had asked for some Wings and Blue Cheese dip, Mina laughed and asked for some Nacho Cheese, with Chilli. Emily digged in to some of the wings. Mina looked at her as she ate and loved every minute of it, having missed some of her growth into a young lady well this sort of made up for it. Their order came in and both Mina and Emily started eating loving the cheese with chilli mixed in, after they where done they danced a bit more, this time Haruka was dancing with Emily, Emily had her eyes twinkling and sparkling because this woman looked so much like a dashing man, Haruka swayed her side to side and around, she dipped her and swinged her and after another swirl she took her back to the table. Michelle and Mina came after and Michelle gave a small peck on Mina's lips. Emily gaps and got slightly angry but Mina didn't pay any mind and sat down next to Emily and kissed her on the cheek, they paid their bill and Michelle invited them to their own Beach House. Haruka and Michelle took the lead and Emily and Mina walked behind them holding hands.

When they arrived at their summer home, Haruka and Michelle welcomed them to sit in the sofa chair outside in the balcony?(Pick a better word for me instead of balcony it is a house) Michelle asked them what would they want to drink ever the hostess she had to offer something for them to drink.

"Oh Michelle I'll have white wine and bring a wine cooler for Emily, something strawberry she likes strawberries. Please if it's not too much trouble." Michelle nodded and off she went to the kitchen.

Haruka kept her eyes on Emily and saw as Mina quickly took Emily's hand in her own again and started massaging it. "So for how long have you two been in love with each other, now that we're not in public I'm curious something like this doesn't just happen especially with your age gap." Mina sighed and Emily sinks into the couch feeling herself get extremely red with Haruka's eyes on her like that. Just then Michelle comes back with a tray with four small glasses with assorted drinks. Michelle sits the tray on the table in the center and hands the drinks to each of them, "Emily it's a strawberry daiquiri flavored and your Mina's a white casa blanca," Mina smiled and took a sip and watched as Emily took tentative sips of hers she smacked her lips and loved it and drank from her glass cup. Haruka kept her eyes on them as she drank her Jack Daniel's with coke. "So care to tell me when all this started." Haruka asked them again. Mina gulped and drank her last sip, she held the glass in her hand and sighed. "For me it was when she was thirteen years old, yes I loved her for much longer but I couldn't see her like that till her mother Raye told me about her longtime crush with me, I can't say I never knew for I had an inkling but it wasn't a for sure thing till her mother told me after I had been with my boyfriend at the time Saphire, Anyways we exchanged some rings" "Which I still have" Emily shows her her right hand ring finger there the heart shaped ring Mina had given her back then was on her. Mina smiled and showed her her own right ring finger and her ring that Emily Rei had given her back when she was two on the beach. "Anyways since then so." Haruka nodded and then looked at Emily Rei "and you?" "Me...*gets all bashful and red in the face and gulps* I loved Mina since I can remember since I gave her her own ring at age two, I always loved her, watching her get married was the most heart wrenching thing I ever went through in my young life but thankfully that's all in the past now." She sighed and cuddled against Mina's side and Mina rubbed her left arm up and down and gave her a deep kiss on her lips.

Haruka nodded and took some cracker with cheese and pepperoni on them. Mina stopped kissing Emily and Emily looked at her lost and buzzy, she wasn't sure if it was the drink or the kiss but she loved it and she wanted more of those lips of Mina, so she pushed herself up and captured her lips again, turning her body so she was straddling Mina now as they kissed, Mina held on to her touching her back then her butt a bit, making Emily squeal into the kiss. After a good make out session they stopped kissing and their foreheads where connected as they tried to catch their breaths. Haruka and Michelle chuckled to themselves knowing fair well what it was like to be in love, and from the looks of what they both said this volcano of love had been building for it's explosion for years in dormant. Mina and Emily decided that another make out session was needed but in private. Emil sat across Mina and rested her head on her chest slightly. "Just like when I was little." Emily blushed a bit but in content. Mina holds Emily Rei and smiled kissing her cheek and sighed in content as well. After some time of just chitter chatter they say goodbye to the other two ladies and walk back to Amy's Beach House.

As they walk along the beach the wind blowing on them, their hairs swirl and mix together making it as though they had highlights, they held hands walking along the beach. Emily couldn't wait till they where back at the house, when they finally got their not to Emily Rei's surprise but very much to Mina's surprise they saw Serena being plowed by Darien as she ate Raye on top of her all three lost in the moment, eyes closed mouth panting. Mina blushed hard and Emily sighed and grabbed Mina's hand and took her to what would be her room. She closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry my moms and dad like doing it anywhere, and I do mean anywhere except my room of course." Mina nodded and looked at Emily, all grown her hair curling around her just right, her curves showing slightly she just couldn't take her eyes off her, so she went to her and kissed her hard against the door and pinned her to it. Emily moaned with out wanting too but it escaped her and they continued kissing, Mina touched Emily's stomach over her shirt and wanting more she went under it and touched her hot soft skin. Emily jumped a bit at the touch but relaxed and wrapped her arms around Mina as she deepened the kiss. Mina wanted to explore more so her hand went up the sides of Emily Rei's and finally got to her bra and touched her over it, Emily's knee in a jerk move went between Mina and hit her spot and soon they where lost in each other for the first time.

The next morning found both Emily Rei and Mina tangled in each other and the sheets, Raye had walked in on them and kept her mouth shut as she drank her coffe, standing against the desk chair inside the wooden desk. Mina was the first to wake up to the sight of a sleeping Emily, she smiled down at her and kissed her face all over then her lips in a sweet kiss. When she yawned and stretched she saw Raye standing there smirking at her. She shrieked, "Raye what are you doing in here?"

"Oh I don;t know checking on my daughter the next morning but what do I know, I see you got to know her pretty well last night, especially with all you missed, but I guess we are the ones missing out." Raye said her eyes dark with mischief. Mina sighed and looked at her longtime best friend who also happened to be her new lovers mother. "Look I know she's still young and technically you could put me in jail but I love your daughter and I won't harm her in any way."

Raye walked to the door and opened it then turned to her. "I know other wise I wouldn't have aloud it." With that she left their room and closed the door behind her, feeling a bit riled up herself she looked for Darien and Serena for round five this morning. Mina sighed and held Emily close thankful she was so tired from doing it twice last night that she did not wake up to find her mother in their room. She held her close and cuddled her to her body and slept.

Emily Rei and Mina along with her mother, Darien, Serena and Lita and Amy where in the kitchen, Lita was cooking up a storm, She was making eggs, bacon, susage patties, pancakes and fresh orange juice and cranberry mixed in. Serena was lazily running her nails over Raye's hand lovingly, as she kept her eyes on her daughter who was giving light kisses to Mina on the cheek. They where all happy for them. Lita gave everyone a plate they all ate and had small talk. "This was good Lita." Emily said as she put her plate in the dishwasher, Mina went behind her, did the same after washing it a little and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Okay guys lets get ready for the summer beach fun!" Serena said excitedly, Everyone chuckled and off they went to get ready. Emily and Mina went to their room and changed up, Mina had a two piece black and white, and Emily Rei had a red and orange one piece with ruffles on the shoulders. Mina went up to Emily Rei and whistled looking at her all over making her blush. "You have definitely grown." Mina chuckled and got Emily close to her and kissed her lovingly. "Come let's go" Mina said as she pulled Emily as they made their way to the living room, they met up with the others and soon they where off to the beach. They settled their towels and things on the sand, and Lita and Amy brought drinks for all. They enjoyed the sun, the sand and the beach.

Emily Rei and Mina started making a sand castle together. Raye saw this and went up to them. "My , my doesn't this bring back memories." Mina chuckled. "Yes it does." Emily Rei was concentrating making the sand castle. Mina and Raye just looked at her as memories of when she was a little girl, Mina sighed and continued helping Emily Rei when finally they finished it. Raye looked at her girl and ran her fingers through her hair. "My sweet girl" Raye said as she hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek over and over. "Mom gees you love me waaaaay to much." She giggled at that, she always loved that her mom was so affectionate with her but not overbearing. Mina decided to play along, "Well not as much as I love you." She said as she trapped her from the other side and started kissing her all over too. Emily Rei started laughing uncontrollably as she was being assaulted by kisses by both women, after a while Raye winked and let them be, Emily rested on Mina's lap as she played with her right hand, uppon seeing the ring on her figer memories filled her mind of when she found that ring on this very beach and gave it to her. "Do you remember when I gave you this ring?"

"Yes I do remember it was one of the sweetest things I have ever gotten." Mina said smiling cupping her face and giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. Emily smiled and sighed in content for finally they where really together and her mom and her friends where okay with all this. Nothing could be better...


End file.
